An Epic Adventure
by ilovecookies2000
Summary: 7 years after weirdmaggedon, Stan and Ford, find something mysterious, will they with the help of Manel and Dipper, be able to save the world again?


A knock was on the door and Stanley woke up from his nap. He felt the now familiar heaves of the ship and he stood up from the bed, knowing that Ford would only wake him up if it was absolutely necessary, he still had his clothes on because when he laid down on his bed, he just left his clothes on after a long day of nothing happening at the sea. He walked towards the door and opened it. He stood right in front of his twin brother Ford. "I was asleep…" Stan said bitterly. Ford just nodded "I know, but we have arrived at Dover…" Ford said and he walked to the rudder with Stan right behind him. Ford was right, right in front of them were the white beaches of Sri Lanka.

"Finally!" Stan said smiling in a less grumpy mood as two seconds ago. They had been to a lot of countries with their ship, they found a lot of treasure and had been gone for at least 7 years, after Sri Lanka, they were planning on going back home.

It took less than 5 minutes to get on the beach. Stan let the anchor fall in the sand so the ship wouldn't accidentally float away, and he jumped out. Ford landed right next to him.

They scanned the beach quickly and noticed that not many people were there, they were probably tourists. Then, Stan and Ford started just walking across the beach, Stan with his metal detector and Ford looking through a tourist guide he found in the sand. After ten minutes they got to the cliffs, the white cliffs of Dover. They were more impressive than Stan had thought, and very far away, they could just see Dover Castle.

They started looking at the cliffs while they kept walking and after twenty long minutes, Stan had enough. "Ford come on! There is nothing here!" He said while leaning against the cliff. Then suddenly, the cliff opened up and he fell backwards with a startled yelp… Then the cliffs closed again. Ford's eyes widened.

He leaned against the cliff at the same place Stanley did and the cliff opened again. He turned around and walked in, but then he slipped and he heard the cliff close behind him. He was sliding down on a fast slide down. When the slide ended, he saw a bright light and saw Stan standing there with his back to the slide. "Stan!" He shouted and Stan turned around but was too late to get out of the way and Ford bumped against Stan and they both fell on the ground. Ford stood up to avoid crushing Stan completely who stood up and muttering some swears.

The bright light came from a long hallway with lit torches. They started walking through the long hallway, and got to a heavy dark red door. Stan put his shoulder against it and started pushing but the door didn't budge, "Don't stand there like that! Help me!" He said when Ford didn't make a move to do help. Ford sighed and put away his notebook and pen and put his hands against the door and started helping to push, it still didn't budge at all. Ford stopped pushing and looked through the hallway…

Then he started to inspect the walls next to the door and suddenly, he found it. It was a little button in exactly the same colour as the wall and the size of a cherry pit. He pressed it. The door opened immediately and Stan who was still pushing, fell inside as the door opened suddenly. He landed flat on his face and just laid there not wanting to stand up. "What's it with me and falling today…" He muttered.

Ford walked inside too and looked around, it was a big cave, it was dark inside with the only light coming from a big stairwell with a platform on it. The platform seemed to have something golden on it. "Stan look!" He said with his eyes wide open. Stan immediately looked up at the stairwell and stood up. "I think it is a trap…" He said immediately and it was obvious why he thought that. It looked so much like a trap, that it might not be. Maybe the builder of this place just wanted them to think it is a trap so they wouldn't get the gold. But Stan was already walking towards the stairs and Ford walked after him. It was a long way up and they felt like dying when they finally got to the top.

They stood next to each other in front of the platform and Stan moved his hand towards the golden monkey which was staring at them judgingly even though it was a golden statue. Stan grabbed it but immediately let go with a yelp. It was electrifying him…

Ford reached in his pocket and took out two rubber gloves, he put them on and grabbed the monkey, he didn't get electrified and he picked it up. Then the ground started shaking under them, it was a trap.

They started quickly making their way down the stairs, but not too quick because they didn't want to risk to fall down, they started speeding up when the stairs started collapsing though. They ran over the steps skipping a couple and almost falling down when rocks started falling from above.

When they finally got to the door, they ran through but rocks kept falling from the ceiling. They ran through the long hallway and got to the slide. Stan tried climbing it but he slid down immediately, and the falling rocks got closer to them very passing second.

Ford grabbed a grappling hook from his bag and handed it to Stan since he himself was holding the monkey. Stan took it and aimed and shot, then he wrapped an arm around Ford's waist and they were pulled up right before a big rock smashed on the place they were standing on the place two seconds ago.

When they were pulled up completely, the cliff opened again and they walked out blinded by the daylight. When their eyes got used to the daylight again, Stan looked at the golden monkey Ford was still holding. He handed back the grappling hook and Ford put it back.

He then took of his gloves and picked up the monkey again which had lost its electricity. Stan took it from him and inspected it. After a while he said. "It isn't gold…" Ford raised an eyebrow "Are you sure?" did they do all this for nothing? Stan nodded and then suddenly threw the monkey against the cliffs. It broke open and it was grey inside which told them it was just metal painted gold. But it told them something else. A piece of paper fell out… Stan grabbed the piece of paper. Ford looked at it over Stan's shoulder.

 ** _Hallo aan wie dit vindt_**

 ** _die feit dat jy hierdie gevind wys dat jy 'n dapper en helder siel is_**

 ** _Ideo dabo tibi thesauros_**

 ** _będziesz musiał wykonać wiele wskazówek_**

 ** _εδώ έρχεται η πρώτη ένδειξη_**

 ** _전 소사_**

 ** _이스라엘_**

 ** _Gili Munk_**

Ford frowned deeply "those are all different languages..." He said and he cursed himself a hundredth time for not taking the study linguistics in college. He sighed

Stan scratched the back of his head and frowned as he thought, "isn't Dipper studying that language thing?" He asked,

Ford thought back to the many telephone calls they had with Mabel and indeed remembered her saying that Dipper was studying Linguistics along with other things.

"I guess we need to visit him then..." He said and started walking back to the Stan O' war... Stan followed quickly after him saying something about visiting Mabel too.


End file.
